Heart of Hope
by TripleThreat123
Summary: "Bunnymund! Bunnymund! Bunnymund!" She cried, praying her savior would crash through the forest at any moment and rescue her. Fluffy little one-shot, Bunny/OC. R and R! (I didn t know that there was something simalar to this on another fanfic website, I had this in a dream once... So, I AM SORRY!)


_Thum-thum. Thum-thum._

The sound of Heather`s racing feet echoed through the hollow forest. Quickening her run as fast as she could while never looking back, but listened to the sound of hooves approaching closer and closer from behind. Her heart was racing as she tried to outrun the horrid creature behind her. Thorns and branches whacked into smooth skin leaving it dry and red, cutting in the same spots and snagged her clothes, but she refused to stop running. She was becoming desperate beyond belief as she was completely lost in the dead of night, whatever it was chasing her.

_Please, please, please don`t catch me! _Her mind screeched, begging her aching legs to move as fast as she needed. Her breath came out as short and quick rushes of air that could be seen in the cold.

_It`s coming, it`s almost got me! _Heather threw back her head, tears of fear burning the cuts on her face, and shouted the name of a Guardian. "Bunnymund! Bunnymund! Bunnymund!" She cried, praying her savior would come crashing through the forest any moment and rescue her. Her body exhausted, she tripped over her own feet. Crying, she fell to the ground and scraped up her palms and face, scratched her arms and smeared dirt all over her jeans.

Heather choked on a muffled sob, no longer able to move. She heard her pursuers slow to a walk, as if lions were stalking a wounded deer. She closed her eyes and waited for what was to come.

Upon hearing various cries of pain, her eyes opened within the second to see two boomerangs slice into the creatures and fly back into the camouflaged forestry. One creature had been beaten, the other five very much alive. She tilted her head behind her, only barely able to follow the flash of gray and black fly over her. Color exploded all around her as she felt herself being picked up and pressed against warm fur.

"Hang on tight, mate." Heather, no sooner than the order was given, buried her hands and face deep into the fur and felt the dropping sensation of the rush of tumbling down a large hole. Life sprouted wherever he walked.

She knew she was safe, and buried her face deeper into the fur on his neck. He glanced down at her and frowned, betting she was in severe danger in order to call out for him.

Rushing through the tunnels restored life and energy in Heather. She opened her eyes and tilted her head off of him and looked around the Warren. It was so lovely. Hope and life were everywhere. Hope was something she never lacked in him, for she knew he would always be with her in times of trouble.

Sliding off his back, she embraced him and caught him off guard. His ears flattened back quickly, while his shocked expression hesitantly faded from his face and changed into one that was caring and soft, soon returning the tender hold.

His long arms had no problem at all hugging her human body, his hands were large and she couldn`t begin to match his foot size. He was tall, but all of his muscles were hidden beneath his fur. She always admired his flower-like tattoos, and she would`ve never guessed two weeks ago that the Easter Bunny would be so rough and dry, and fight off Nightmares with a pair of boomerangs and exploding eggs.

The pair retreated from the embrace, but they were still holding on to one another. She glanced up at him with sadness in her eyes. He was very well aware of how strong she was, not scared of anything most girls her age were. Spiders, darkness, mud and muck, the list could fly through eternity and he wouldn`t find a thing she stood in the shadow of. But when it came to nightmares…

She didn`t fear them, but she certainly believed in it. It was hard for him to tell what she was thinking most of the time; he could tell she was deeply bothered by something.

"What is it, mate?"

"Nothing, Bunnymund." Heather swallowed hard. Bunny frowned, knowing something was bothering her, but didn`t push it. He had nearly lost her to darkness that night. He held Heather closer, breathed into her chestnut hair, glad she was alive, and happy to have her in his arms.

_**Well, folks, that wraps it up. Review, vote on my poll, and live life! I`d really like to hear your voice. Comments, hugs, smiley faces, suggestions… the list goes on and on. Hope you like it, God bless! More to my other stories soon!**_


End file.
